Diskussion:Die Iconia-Sonden
Episodentitel In der Ausstrahlung der Episode vom 24.12.09 auf Kabel1 lautet der Titel "Die Iconia Sonden", also ohne Bindestrich. Sollten wir verschieben oder reicht ein Redirect? -- 13:28, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Also wenn das bestätigt wird, dann sollte es verschoben werden.--Tobi72 13:36, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Was meinst du mit Bestätigung? Dass es auch im DVD-Cover so heißt, oder dass das noch jemand anderes so sagt? -- 14:00, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Was also ist mit "Bestätigung" gemeint? -- 21:14, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ich meinte, dass es auf der DVD so steht und auch sonst so verwendet wird.--Tobi72 21:38, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Hast du nicht auch diese DVDs :-) Wenn es so dort steht dürfte das meiner Ansicht nach reichen. Vielen Dank! -- 21:47, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Im Beilagenheft zur DVD steht "Die Iconia-Sonden". Also scheint es sich da um einen Schreibfehler zu handeln. Sollte aber eventuell in der Episode selbst geschaut werden. Mach ich mal bei Gelegenheit.--Tobi72 21:53, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Werden in den DVD-Episoden nicht die originalen englischen Episodentitel eingeblendet? Da aber in der TV-Version der Titel ohne Bindestrich eingeblendet wird, mach ich wenigstens schonmal ne Weiterleitung. Danke fürs Nachsehen! -- 22:03, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Verzeihung, wenn ich diese Diskussion wieder anschmeiße, aber in der Einblendung der HD-Remastered-Version steht klar und deutlich Die Iconia-Sonden (siehe hier). --213.168.109.67 07:00, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Liebe IP, du hast Recht. Schau dir mal Project:Episodentitel an. Diese Richtlinie hat eigentlich für jeden Fall eine Vorgehensweise parat. In diesem Falle zählt die ältere Version der Einblendung (die wir haben), und die dürfte die ursprüngliche ohne Bindestrich sein. Aber wir sind alle stets für neue Anregungen offen. Gruß -- 15:18, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Bruce Maddox Im engl. Artikel steht, dass sich Geordi bei der Diagnose v. Datas Fehlfunktion auf den Experten Bruce Maddox bezieht (Minute 38). Das konnte ich in der deutschen und englischen Version nicht feststellen und habe den Verweiß daher entfernt. --TheIgel69 21:28, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Laut Transkript wird er aber schon erwähnt: LAFORGE: I don't know how to help him. But comparing recorded norms for Data to the current readings, it's clear that all his functions are just going crazy. If we had an expert, a Maddox, somebody, I--Bravomike 06:48, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hab da nie Maddox verstanden. Im deutschen kommt auf jeden Fall kein Maddox vor. Die entsprechende Passage heißt: Wir müssten jetzt einen Androiden-Experten haben, der ihn.... --TheIgel69 20:10, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Das kommt leider öfter mal vor. Vermutlich konnten die Übersetzer mit a Maddox nichts anfangen und haben die Passage deswegen schlicht anders übersetzt. Trotzdem muss der Verweis in der Episode bleiben, zusammen mit einem Hinweis in den HGI. --Joe-le 21:23, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Orangene Platinen in Logbucheinträgen Die Angabe, sie kämen nur beim ersten Eintrag vor, sind schlichtweg falsch. Die Platinen standen dort beim 1., 5. und 6. Eintrag, beim 2., 3. und 4. nicht. Desweiteren stehen die Dinger während des Betrachten des Logbuchs auch nicht auf Picards Schreibtisch, sondern ebenfalls nur in einigen Szenen in seinem Bereitschaftsraum. Scheint also auf einem Raumschiff normal zu sein, dass die manchmal auf des Captains Schreibstisch stehen und manchmal nicht. Gono 11:50, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Zitate Das Zitat "Das Schicksal beschützt Narren, Kinder, und Schiffe mit dem Namen Enterprise." stammt nicht von Riker, sondern von Picard. ErikDraven 18:02, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Sowohl im Originalskript als auch im englischsprachigen Transkript wird der Satz Riker zugesprochen. Da müsste schon die deutsche Synchronfasung mächtigen Unfug verzapft haben, zumal Picard zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht auf der Brücke ist.--Bravomike 06:18, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::In der Folge hat dies eindeutig Riker gesagt als die Romulaner die Enterprise angreifen und plötzlich die Energie der Romulaner ausfällt. Picard befindet sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf den Planeten. --Klossi 07:02, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC)